1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic game playing method and an electronic game playing apparatus for judging a competing result with employment of article image data such as human, animals and housings. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus capable of electronically playing a battle game, while displaying a plurality of fighters whose life powers are selected by a user on a display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sorts of game apparatuses with utilizing electronic appliances have been developed and are being marketed. For instance, the battle type television game apparatuses equipped with TV screens are widely spread. In the typical TV game apparatus, the game program data previously stored in the specific cassette tape magazine mounted on this TV game apparatus are read in response to the key operations, and then a user moves the character images displayed on the TV screen in accordance with this game program data, finally, the microcomputer judges the competing result between these character images.
In this conventional TV game apparatus, the data used to judge the competing result are such data previously set in this cassette magazine as a portion of the game program. As a result, the conclusions of this competing result are predetermined, so that amusing TV game cannot be expected.
To solve the above-explained drawback, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 148,975 entitled to T. MASE et al., "IMAGE DATA PROCESSOR" assigned to the same assignee as that of the present U.S. patent application, has proposed such an electronic game apparatus for playing the battle game with use of the article image data, e.g., a plurality of human, animals, or housings. In this electronic game apparatus, a plurality of article image data are produced by combining the portional image data with each other with regard to the respective portions, and a decision is made of the competing result between the respective article images based upon a comparison result in the magnitudes of the point data set in correspondence with the respective portion image data for constituting these plural article images.
However, there is a recent trend that users want to enjoy the battle game with great flexibility. That is, since the competing result between the respective article images is determined based upon the comparison result in the magnitudes of the point data set in correspondence with the respective partial image data which constitute the respective article image data, the same point data are always allocated to the specific article image constructed from the same partial image data. As a consequence, while any users continuously utilize the same electronic game apparatus, they can gradually become aware of the competing results with respect to the same article image, so that they may not deeply enjoy this battle game with their great fun.